En casa de herrero mano de hierro!
by centinelita06
Summary: Escena perdida del episodio "La caja de hierro"... Lo que me parece se merecía Eugenio por no saber confiar en su padre! Atención sobre contenido: Spanking paternal o nalgadas.


**Atención!** Los personajes de éste relato no me pertenecen. No poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos y no pretendo obtener ningún beneficio monetario por ella.

Soy fan de ésta serie desde pequeña, y no me canso de verla!

**Advertencia sobre contenido:**Desde ya advierto que ésta historia contiene **spank paternal, o nalgadas de un adulto joven como forma de disciplina. **Por favor, si no es de su agrado el tema, **no lea!** Estoy segura que aquí hay muchos otros relatos que no llevan ésta temática.

Nota: Se basa en el capítulo "La caja de hierro".

_**En casa de herrero… mano de hierro!**_

El Zorro había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a Salvio y su hijo de las peligrosas garras de aquellos malvados que pretendían robar la recaudación de los impuestos para las misiones.

Valerosamente, padre e hijo lucharon a la par del héroe enmascarado, logrando reducir rápidamente a los bandidos.

**-Señor Zorro, mi hijo!**- Dijo Salvio mostrando angustia en su voz al no divisar a su muchacho en la intemperie.

**-Aquí estoy, Padre!- **Contestó el jovencito, arrastrando a Mónica hasta donde estaban sus secuaces.-**Vaya con sus amigos, Señorita.- **Le dijo a la mujer, empujándola con poco tacto. El muchacho estaba resentido con la "dama" aquella pues lo había utilizado para tramar sus artimañas, y casi hace que se peleara con su padre por ello. Qué idiota y qué ciego había sido al dejarse engatusar!

El Zorro los miró con complicidad-** Bien, creo que ya no me necesitan...-** Añadió. Era bueno ver que padre e hijo habían superado juntos las dificultades.

**-No señor. Cuidaremos a los bandidos y devolveremos el dinero!-** Habló entusiasmadamente el más joven de los tres, caminando hacia su padre.

**-Así es... **-Contestó Salvio, con una sonrisita, abrazando a su hijo por los hombros-**... Padre e hijo trabajando pueden hacer muchas cosas... **-El Zorro les sonrió y, luego, con movimientos ágiles, se subió a su caballo negro y se fue del lugar, saludándolos con una mano desde la distancia.

**-Adiós amigos-** Dijo nuestro héroe y se marchó.

**-Adiós!**- Dijeron, ambos abrazados.

Salvio y Eugenio lo saludaron fervorosamente, observando cómo se alejaba del camino. Luego, el mayor de los hombres miró a su hijo con la cara seria.

**-Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, hijo mío.** -Le dijo, sujetándole la cara con una mano para verlo a los ojos. Su voz era firme y un tanto severa y su hijo pudo ver la determinación que reflejaba la mirada de su padre.

**-Padre, yo... lo lamento mucho! Debí escucharte cuando me decías que ésta...mujer -**Susurró con desprecio, mirando de reojo a la muchacha arrodillada a la par de sus cómplices- **sólo estaba engañándome...Lo siento, papá!**

Salvio lo observó orgulloso. Con una sonrisa en sus labios... pero aquello en nada interfería con la decisión que había tomado- **Sé que lo sientes... **-Le dijo acariciando su mejilla- **Ya hablaremos más en casa**- Agregó para el desconcierto de su hijo.

Salvio sabía que el arrepentimiento de su hijo era sincero. Comprendía que Eugenio era muy joven aún y se había dejado llevar por los encantos de aquella mala mujer. Había cometido un error de juicio, sí. Pero había recapacitado y eso lo hacía sentir muy feliz, pues su niño era noble igual que él.

Por un segundo, cerró los ojos, recordando su propia juventud. Cuando él tenía la misma edad de su muchacho, tuvo sus propias aventuras con chicas mayores que él. Sin embargo, jamás había desafiado a su padre por ninguna de ellas. Por supuesto, no había sentido amor por alguna de ellas, en cambio Eugenio había tenido la mala suerte de caer en las redes seductoras de la viuda negra enamorándose de ella, y por eso Salvio intentaba entender a su niño. Pero viendo la situación del lado en que estaba ahora... el lado de padre...sabía que lo que pasó no podía quedar así, él debía hacer algo.

Su hijo necesitaba entender que sus acciones tenían consecuencias. Le guste o no, por su necedad, su vida había corrido peligro. Esa noche, si no fuera por el Zorro, ambos hubieran muerto.

Sí. En cuanto estuvieran en casa, tendría unas cuantas palabras con su muchacho, que seguro no le iban a agradar!

Una vez que la Guardia se hizo presente para encargarse de los ladrones y poner nuevamente en la ruta el dinero, ambos -el herrero y su hijo- se marcharon a casa, contentos de haber servido a la justicia.

-**Entra a la casa, hijo.** -Dijo el mayor de los hombres, abriendo la puerta y dejando un espacio para que su muchacho ingresara-** Por qué no te higienizas y vas a la cama?! Mañana tendremos mucho de que hablar!**-

Eugenio no sabía qué responder, y sólo movió suavemente la cabeza en modo afirmativo-

**-Con tu permiso, padre**- Añadió, dirigiéndose a hacer lo que su padre le ordenó. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar esa charla y no quería que llegara la mañana. Pero muy a su pesar, el sol salió más pronto de lo que hubiese querido, iluminando los rincones de su humilde vivienda.

**-Buenos días, hijo! Levántate a desayunar..**.- Le dijo Salvio, mirándolo desde el quicio de la puerta. Su hijo había estado durmiendo plácidamente mientras él lo observaba sigiloso. Hubiera querido dejarlo dormir un poco más, pero había mucho de que hablar ese día, y era mejor aprovechar al máximo el fresco de la mañana.

Gruñonamente, Eugenio se puso de pie y se fue a lavar la cara y las manos.

Cuando ambos terminaron con el desayuno, Eugenio levantó los platos y los puso para asear, pero su padre lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.- **Eso puede esperar, hijo. Ven. Vamos a tu habitación. Es preciso que hablemos.-** Y con ello, ambos marcharon rumbo a la alcoba del jovencito.

**-Papá, yo...**

**-Espera, muchacho. Primero voy yo...**- Eugenio se quedó en silencio, esperando a que su papá diera inicio a la tan "temida" charla.

-**Hijo, primero quiero decirte que eres un muchacho muy valiente! A pesar de todas las amenazas que te hicieron esos sujetos, tú te mantuviste firme...estoy orgulloso de ti, querido.**- Eugenio le regaló una sonrisa a su padre que Salvio no tuvo inconvenientes en devolver, junto con una caricia a su mejilla.**- Pero también debemos hablar sobre todo tu comportamiento, hijo. Durante éste tiempo, has estado enfrentándome y desafiándome por un capricho que no valía la pena. **- Eugenio inclinó la cabeza, arrepentido-** Fuiste grosero, desobediente... Te saliste de la casa aprovechando un descuido mío. No mostraste ningún sentido común, hijo. Qué hubiera sido de ti, hmm?!- **Casi gritó, pero luego dio un suspiro, buscando calmarse- **Si me hubieras escuchado desde un primer momento, nada de eso hubiese sucedido. Te pusiste en peligro, muchacho... un peligro tan grande que te pudo costar la vida. **

**-Padre... lo sie...**

**-Aún no, jovencito-** Interrumpió papá, poniendo una mano en la boca de su niño- **Además de todo eso, mentiste, hijo mío. Me mentiste para salir a verte con ella...Eso, muchacho, no lo voy a permitir.**- Salvio habló fuerte, determinado, con un tono severo para que su mocoso entendiera que aquello iba muy en serio. Las mentiras y los engaños no los toleraría por nada.

-**Perdón, papá! Yo lo lamento mucho! Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para que me perdones... Por favor!- **Suplicó el muchacho, con los ojos mojados, dejando escapar una lágrima.

**-Aclaremos una cosa hijo. No estoy defraudado de ti, sino de tu comportamiento. Me dices que eres grande, pero tus acciones fueron las de un niño caprichoso. Me has mentido, me has engañado, te pusiste en PELIGRO!- Iba enumerando con los dedos las faltas de su hijo- Y por todo eso, te voy a castigar- **

Eugenio abrió los ojos, temiendo que su papá se refiriera a lo que él no quería que se refiriera. Eso sería tan vergonzoso. Sin contar la humillación. Y él no lo permitiría.

-**Te voy a dar una paliza-** Sentenció, mirando fijamente a su niño a los ojos, consiente de lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza.

Aquello debía ser una broma -de muy mal gusto, pero broma al fin!- .Sí. Se había comportado como un niño encaprichado. Es cierto. Pero ya era un adulto! Por Dios Santo! Su padre no podía hablar en serio!

-**No puedes estar hablando en serio, padre! Yo ya soy un hombre...!-** Dio inicio a una perorata que le duró muy poco ante la firmeza que demostraba el herrero.

**-Eres sólo un muchacho...-**

**-Nooo... soy un hombre, papá! Y no te voy a permitir que quieras tratarme como a un crío! Yo me voy de aquí!-** Concluyó, abriéndose paso hasta la puerta, empujando a su padre en el proceso.

Pero antes que alcanzara a poner un pie fuera del lugar, su padre lo tomó del antebrazo y comenzó a tirar de él para llevarlo hasta la cama.

**-Qué haces, padre?! Suéltame... No voy a dejar que me golpees!-** Exclamó con indignación.- No tienes derecho!

**-No te voy a golpear, hijo. Voy a corregirte! Y lo haré porque soy TU padre y tengo todo el derecho! Has cometido un error y mi obligación es ayudarte a superarlo y que aprendas la lección!- **Dijo, usando toda su fuerza para doblegar la voluntad de su niño y ponerlo sobre su regazo.

-**NOOOO... noo, papáaaaa! Por favor.. suéltame!**

Zass... Zass... Zass... Zass... Zass...- Dejó caer su mano pesada y áspera sobre el trasero del muchacho, que soportó callado los primeros azotes.

Zass... Zass... Zass... Zass... Zass...- Salvio iba aumentando la fuerza en las palmadas, provocando pequeños gruñidos de dolor en su hijo.

Zass... Zass... Zass... Zass... Zass...Zass... Zass... Zass... Zass... Zass...- Una lluvia de chirlos llovió por todo el trasero cubierto por la ropa que traía puesta Eugenio.

-**Auuuuu...-** Se quejó el muchacho. Aún con la tela protegiendo sus carnes, la mano de su padre parecía tan dura y pesada como el hierro que trabajaba.

**-Papá, por favooor... no más! Esto es una locuraaaa... Tengo 18 años! Déjame... por favor!-** Exclamó, empezando a lloriquear.

Pero Salvio no dejaría el asunto pasar tan fácilmente. Así que, aprisionando la cintura de su hijo, procedió a desprender y bajar los pantalones que protegían las nalgas del muchacho.

Eugenio sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de la vergüenza que lo invadió al encontrarse en esa precaria situación: boca abajo, recibiendo palmadas en la cola por haber sido desobediente. Y dejó correr sus lágrimas libres por sus mejillas, dando rienda suelta a sus gritos y sollozos.

**-Plaff ´Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff- **Salvio continuó el castigo, aterrizando golpes más duros en los glúteos del jovencito, que pronto pasaron a de un color rosa claro a rojo furioso.

**-Buaaaaaaaa... yaaaaaaaaaa... ya papáaaa... l-lo si-sientoooo! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

**-Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff-** Descendía implacable el brazo de su padre, poniendo en fuego el trasero de si vástago.

-**Ayyyyy... yaaaaaa... buaaaaaaaaa! Papiiitooo! Buaaaaaaa...**-Sollozaba desesperadamente, moviéndose todo el tiempo para salir del regazo de su padre.

**-Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff- **Y con eso, Eugenio se dedicó a sollozar amargamente, rogando a su padre que se detuviera, prometiendo ser el mejor hijo de toda California para que su papá detuviera la ráfaga de palmadas.

Luego de unos minutos de duros azotes, Salvio detuvo su mano, contemplando el trasero rojo y ardiente de su muchacho. Había sido muy duro con el castigo y lo sentía con todo su corazón, pero su niño había cometido muchas faltas ésta vez.

Con mucho cariño, empezó a dar suaves masajes en los hombros que se convulsionaban por el llanto sentido de su bebé.

-**Shhh, ya pasó, cariño! Shhhhhh... shhh... shhhh... Todo acabó, hijo mío!- **Le susurraba, dándolo vuelta en su regazo y acomodándolo de tal manera que la cabeza de su hijo reposaba contra su pecho, y comenzó a mecerlo, hasta que Eugenio fue calmando sus sollozos.

Lentamente, Eugenio fue calmando sus sollozos y los hipos, hasta que sólo quedaron sorbos ocasionales.** -Lo si... lo siento, pap- papá!** -Dijo cuando pudo controlar su respiración.

**-Shhh, mi niño! Sé que lo sientes! Pero no quiero que olvides la lección, cariño... Tu vida es lo más preciado que tengo, y la arriesgaste por un capricho!- **Lo retó un poquito más, pero se detuvo al ver a su niño hacer un puchero.

-**Pero sé que usarás la cabeza y no habrá próxima vez, verdad, hijito?!-** Le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura.

**-Sí, papi! Lo prometo!**- Aseguró, acurrucándose más en los brazos de su papá.

Ahora sí que no le importaba ser un niño y dormir seguro entre los brazos de su padre!


End file.
